Mata aou ne (lets meet again)
by Kaora1
Summary: Hmm, I've read so many highschool and college Inuyasha fics i couldn't stop myself typing one up myself! This one is when they're at college, Inuyasha/Ranma1/2 crossover. R&R!
1. Revenge

A/N: Minna genki? I started another fic, reading so many makes me wanna keep making more fics! I've read like, six Inuyasha high school and college fics that I wanted to make one, so here it goes! R&R! Oh, and one more thing! It's going to be a Ranma1/2 and Inuyasha crossover, but Ranma1/2 characters do not appear in this chapter. THank you!  
!Kayama!  
&&&  
  
Disclaimer: WAAAAAHH!!!!!!!! I don't own Inuyasha or ranma1/2!!! But this fic is mine! MINE! Buwahahahaha!!! * hysterical evil laughter *  
  
Mata aou ne  
  
Chapter 1. Revenge  
  
&&&  
  
Just standing there, in his arms, felt good enough for her. It was summer, and it felt like everything was right now. In fact everything was right. Kagome closed her eyes in distant content, wrapped up in the arms of her love.   
  
Inuyasha looked down at her silently, a peaceful smile upon his lips. It was over. The quest was complete, over, finished. They had killed Naraku, with everyone. Everyone had gathered together, to finish Naraku off.  
  
Kouga was one, but that wouldn't be much of a difference. But Kagura was. The last time she had attacked them, they had planned to kill Naraku together. Luckily Naraku did not notice this, but he was suspicious. But not smart enough to realise their final plan, not quickly enough to have back up plans. Seshoumaru was another who helped; he and Inuyasha had a truce, surprisingly to everyone.   
  
The final kessen (battle) had cost them their full power and strength put together, hours going by, but every single minute, and help they could get, was worth it.  
  
In the end Naraku was getting over powered, and he was destroyed. Or, that is what they believe, he had disappeared, and no one could sense his evil aurora.   
  
It took them around four weeks to fully recover; even the demons were injured pretty badly. Then they all parted, going their own ways.   
  
Miroku and Sango were living in the village with Kaede together, marriage on their minds, and a child on the way. Kouga and Kagura went on their own paths, Kouga back to his cave, and Kagura to be free like the wind.  
  
The most surprising, was Seshoumaru, once again. He too stayed near the village, though he and Inuyasha spent making a small liveable house near the village, so he too could protect them, and stay nearby with his brother. Now, to the very main characters.  
  
The two had talked over things for a week tops, taking private walks around the village and rivers, discussing their future. One thing was set; they'd live together, and Inuyasha was going to use the Shikon jewel to become a full-blooded demon.   
  
On those terms, he would be able to choose when and what to be, out of human, hanyou, or Youkai. And he could control his mind in Youkai form, of course.  
  
All was right, at least for now.  
  
Kagome sighed again, Inuyasha chuckling softly.  
  
"Kagome…"  
  
Kagome looked up into his loving eyes, her arms encircled around his neck.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Are you happy with everything now? With our results?"  
  
She nodded with a true smile, one that felt glad they had gotten rid of the clump of problems.  
  
Kagome hugged him tighter, afraid if she let go, this will all become a dream, and they would be back to about to be in the final battle. The truth hurts.  
  
Slowly but suddenly, Kagome felt a change in between them. Not socially, but physically. Opening her eyes, she looked up at her love, and her eyes widened in horror.  
  
A kind of mist surrounded the two in front of the mini shrine where they stood, and it was making Inuyasha slowly disappear. Fear stricken and panicked, Kagome desperately tugged at his sleeve. He didn't budge at the slightest.  
  
"Inuyasha! Wake up! You're fading!"   
  
She shrieked, trying to shake him awake. Like the time he was struck to the Goshinboku with Kikyou's enchanted arrow, his face was a mask of sleeping peacefulness. Never to awake again.  
  
Tears streamed down her cheeks as she screamed for him to awake, but in minutes, he was only a small shadow. With a wracked sob, Kagome sprinted towards the well, as if knowing he would be on the other side of the well.   
  
&&&  
  
Kagome jumped in, careless if she hurt herself in the fall. In a matter of two minutes she had landed on the other side. Climbing the veins as quickly as she could, Kagome ran off towards the village, hoping, with all her life, that Inuyasha would be there.  
  
&&&  
  
Kagome stood at the village, her figure a looming shadow. A gust of wind carried dust, which probably hadn't been swept for a long time now. Her dreaded day had come, letting her see the future already.  
  
The village was deserted, not a single soul in site. Nor bodies, in case they had been slain by Youkai. Looking around frantically, Kagome checked all the huts, calling out to her companions and friends.  
  
"Kaede-obaachan! Sango-chan! Miroku-sama! Seshoumaru!"  
  
She yelled with cheeks like waterfalls, hope disappearing little by little as there was no reply.  
  
"Oh god please let them be alive!"  
  
She whispered hoarsely, as she checked Kaede's hut again. All she found were her own bow and arrows. Clasping them in her left hand, she dashed out of the hut and towards the riverside, where Seshoumaru and Inuyasha had built a suitable home.   
  
&&&  
  
Absolutely deserted. Nothing at all. Not even the slightest clue that there used to be people living in it. It was completely empty, and last time she had visited, it was full of food stock, weapons, clothes and a bed.   
  
Kagome stood at the entrance, trembling head to toe with bitter guilt, shame and hurt. What was going on? Why did everyone and everything just so suddenly disappear?  
  
Kagome fell to her knees, her eyes boring burning holes in the ground. She was hopeless.   
  
She could just die, for all she could care; all of those who she had loved had disappeared. Probably dead, and she was left behind, to take in the whole responsibility of the loss of loved ones. Was this her fault some how?  
  
"Ku, ku, ku, looking for them, aren't you?"   
  
She froze. What on earth? That voice was familiar. Too familiar for her liking.  
  
She stood slowly, and she turned, to face the last thing she wanted to at that moment, her face pale as a ghost.   
  
And she was right to be. In front of her stood Naraku of all people, looking alive, and well. On that case, he looked rather confident and satisfied.  
  
"What… did you do to them all?"   
  
She seethed, not backing down, as he laughed evilly as usual.  
  
"They are gone Kagome. I've vanished them. Gone for ever, and never to come back."  
  
Kagome clutched her bow and arrows, her fists ready to hit and break.  
  
"You bastard…"  
  
Naraku just laughed in her face.   
  
"It was quite fun, too. Watching them all panicked, and disappearing, screaming in agony for each other. And the funny thing is, I didn't see Inuyasha. I didn't see him disappear, but he has, I can feel his aurora slipping away. And the funniest thing is, you haven't disappeared yet."  
  
Kagome grit her teeth, glaring at him with pure anger and hatred.  
  
"But that can be arranged, I can handle one mere Miko reincarnation."  
  
And he lifted an arm, white miasma shooting towards her. Kagome leaped away just in time as it hit the ground where she had once stood, the ground dissolving and melting viciously.   
  
"Ah, you've gotten brave, Kagome. I could use a Miko like you."   
  
He grinned, thinking.  
  
Before he could think further though, Kagome had her bow up and an arrow notched, ready to shoot. Without further warning she let the arrow go, Naraku cursing and he too jumped out of the way.  
  
Thinking he had escaped out of danger, Naraku let out a cry of pain as an arrow shot him in the chest, right near his heart. Looking bewildered, he seethed at her through gritted teeth.   
  
Naraku hadn't noticed but she had really notched two arrows at once, so two would be directed at him.  
  
"I thought you could handle a Miko reincarnation, Naraku. I guess you were bluffing."  
  
Kagome muttered, before letting three more arrows shooting towards him. A last sharp hiss of agony came from his lips before two arrows hit his heart directly, killing him in an instant.  
  
His eyes glared at her, swearing revenge. Kagome watched with gleaming eyes as his body fell to the ground in a heap, and he too, like her companions, disappeared, into mist.   
  
Falling to her knees, Kagome looked at her bow. So, Naraku had been alive, and indeed it was he who was at fault of the villagers and everyone else vanishing. But she had gotten revenge, at least, she kept telling herself.   
  
Sighing, taking her bow and arrows with her, Kagome walked slowly back to the Goshinboku tree, where Inuyasha would always go if he were troubled.  
  
&&&  
  
The bark was smooth to the touch, and yet very old. The huge tree loomed over her, as she bowed her head. How come this had to be the ending? Was this fate? If it were, she'd curse to the seven hells.   
  
Kagome headed back for the well. There was only one thing she could do, and that was start a new life over again. In her time, by herself, tortured by the thoughts of her loved ones.   
  
She would be very delicate, fragile, you could say, in the state she had come to face. This was one thing she never expected, or wanted.   
  
"Mata aou ne… minna… zettai."   
* Lets meet again, everyone…I promise. *   
&&&  
  
A/N: _ 


	2. New roomates

A/N: Hey ppls, I've got chapter two up now! I can't stop typing lol, there's a certain part of the story I want to get to! * cough * InuayshameetingKagomeagain *cough * Shhh Kayama! Don't give them spoilers!! ^_- For my other fic, bit of a writers block, or should I say, I really can't be bothered editing it yet?   
I'm stuck into this fic, and so I'll try and keep up with O.S.D.A, but I'll work on this a lot. Better go now, I have to sleeeeeep! Enjoy!   
  
&&&  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or ranma1/2! I wish I did, then I could make them do really funny, cute and evil stuff! Hehehe… * Major Evil grin *  
  
Mata aou ne  
  
Chapter 2. Recognise me  
  
&&&  
*** 4 years later ***  
Summer vacation at last! God, had he waited for this longingly. His friends, his family, could all spend more time with each other, and have one helova break!   
  
Walking out of the office, careful not to bump into anyone, he started to flip through his report card that had been handed out in the last class.   
  
Perfect, he was doing better then he had in the first year. Smiling triumphantly to himself, Ranma happily walked down the steps, his bag slung over his shoulder.  
  
Ranma had slightly longer hair now, though it stayed pure black, and his usual pigtail, only more lengthened.   
  
The excited chatter of girls came to his ears, and he turned half way down the steps to see his fiancee and her other girl friends. Part of their gang.  
  
"Hey Akane!"   
  
Akane looked down at her fiancee and smiled brightly, her friends waving to him.  
  
"Ranma how was your report card?"   
  
She asked, as the girls hurried to catch up with him, and they carried on walking out of the college.  
  
"Great, better then usual. How about you, and the rest of ya's?"   
  
Ranma asked, as they set foot out of the building, and waited at the gates for the rest of the gang, which was another couple of guys. I mean, what kind of gang would have a hunk like Ranma in it, without any other guys? (^_-)  
  
"We did great too! Yuki-chan got the best scores, she's really smart!"  
  
Yuki blushed as the girls giggled. Ranma rolled his eyes. How was he going to cope with this bunch without the other guys?  
  
"Besides the subject, guess what? A new girl is going to take Amiko's place in our room! She sounds to be pretty smart, and does well in sports. What do you think?"  
  
Akane asked Ranma with excitement. Ranma thought for a bit, as a shout told them that the rest of the gang was coming along.  
  
"Is she cute?"  
  
*Whack *  
  
"Oww."  
  
Akane had smacked Ranma over the head, as everyone sweat dropped, including the new comers.  
  
"Hi Ta-chan, Itsumi, Kaichi, Kagerou! How was the last hour of college for six weeks?"   
  
Yuki asked, the guys all-grinning at them.  
  
"Better then we thought."  
  
Kagerou sighed, Akane noticing the two last group members rushing towards them.  
  
A girl who was about 169 cm tall, and a guy around 177 cm tall came up to them with broad smiles, hand in hand.   
  
That guy was nearly as longhaired as Ranma, and had a small pint ponytail. The girl also had one, and she wore jeans with a shirt that said 'Teddy bears Rox!' (And they do!)   
  
The boy nest to her was wearing a pair of leather pants and his shirt was an dark orange colour, his name printed in big jaunty letters.  
  
"Naru-chan, Michio, you guys were late!"   
  
Kaori frowned, the two blushing.  
  
"We got caught in the corridors by Mitsuba sensei again."  
  
Michio muttered, Ai rolling her eyes.   
  
"Stupid fraud. How can a small cuddle hurt?"  
  
Narumi blushed.  
  
"Actually it was more a passionate kiss."  
  
Michio said with pride, Narumi blushing and squealing at him with glaring eyes.  
  
Kaichirou rolled his eyes; this was something common in their group.   
  
"So! Are we going to dinner tonight or what? Like to celebrate surviving another year of college."  
  
Ranma asked, trying to change the subject, everyone cheering in agreement.  
  
"Alright! So, where do wanna go? Do we wanna get drunk, or stay sober?"   
  
The guys immediately said 'get drunk', but the girls sternly said no, and said 'stay sober'.  
  
"Ok then lets go buy stuff to eat, and then we can eat it by the beach! Sound fair?"  
  
Ranma checked around them all and received all nods, and so the group headed for down town to buy their food, and relax at the beach.  
  
&&&  
  
Meanwhile, a troubled girl was having all her things brought in for her by luggage movers. She looked pleased with their job; if it weren't for them she would of taken an hour to get her things up to the fifth floor!  
  
Lets look at her features first, before we make her unpack. She had short hair, a mix of pure black with some white streaks in her hair, which matched her soft grey-blue eyes. Her height wasn't pretty much. Probably about, 163 cm.   
  
When she was coming up to her room, three boys had cat called at her, making her blush. She was very attractive, yes, and very slim and fit-looking.  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
She said as they left, two huge cardboard boxes full of her property by her bed. Rolling up her sleeves, she set to work, starting on her first box, which had all her schoolbooks and necessaries.  
  
She found four identical desks in the room, all apart from each other, probably so they wouldn't start catting and not concentrate on their assignments and exams.   
  
The principal had told the new student that in each room were four desks, and four beds. In that case two bunk beds. She saw an empty desk, which she presumed was her own.  
  
Getting her books, the short haired girl set them neatly, and then got her stationaries, which was quite a lot.   
  
Arisegawa Kurumi was her name, and she was also an artist. The concentration on it was slowly taken away her painful memories of the past. Yes, the past was something she could never forget, but something she could set aside.  
  
Kurumi put all her stationaries in one drawer, and extra paper to work on in the second. Her last two drawers were used for her painting accessories, brushes, and tubes of paint, directions and sketches.   
  
"Phew! Ok, next box!"  
  
She said, happy that she had already finished unpacking half of her things. Starting on the second box, she had drawn out a couple of photo frames of people, also setting them beside her books.   
  
She held one up and smiled proudly, as a young boy, her mother and father, and her grandparents stood in the frame, smiling back at her. That was her family, and only family. She had a cousin, but she hadn't a picture of him.  
  
That done, Kurumi got down to her huge gallery of clothes. Somehow, she loved doing this. She had a chance to neaten everything, putting school casualty clothes, out going clothes, to formal, for balls or for important dates.   
  
"Ugh! Why did I bring so many things?"   
  
Kurumi thought out loud to herself as she fished her Stereo player out, placing it on the side of her desk. It was blue, with silver compartments, and the CD player bit on the top was see-through.   
  
Next she got all fifteen of her favourite CD's and put them in the middle draw under the desk, selecting one and putting the case on her desk before pacing the CD in. plugging her Stereo in, she pressed play, letting the flow of her favourite song encourage her in her task that moment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Insatiable - Darren Hayes   
  
When moonlight crawls along the street,  
Chasing away the summer heat,  
Footsteps outside somewhere below  
The world revolves I let-it-go,  
We build our church above this street,  
We practice love between these sheets,  
The candy sweetness scent of you  
It bathes my skin I'm stained in you,  
And all I have to do is hold you,  
There's a racing within my heart  
And I am barely touching you  
  
~~~Chorus~~~   
  
Turn the lights down low  
Take it off  
Let me show  
My love for you  
Insatiable  
Turn me on  
Never stop  
Wanna taste every drop  
My love for you  
Insatiable   
  
The moonlight plays upon your skin  
A kiss that lingers takes me in  
I fall asleep inside of you  
There are no words  
There's only truth  
Breathe in Breathe out  
There is no sound  
We move together up and down  
We levitate our bodies soar  
Our feet don't even touch the floor  
And nobody knows you like I do,  
koz The world babe don't understand  
But I grow stronger in your hands,  
  
Chorus X2  
  
  
Turn the lights down low  
Take it off  
Let me show  
My love for you  
Insatiable  
Turn me on  
Never stop  
Wanna taste every drop  
My love for you  
Insatiable  
  
Oh yeah,   
  
We never sleep we're always holdin' hands  
Kissin' for hours talkin' makin' plans  
I feel like a better man  
Just being in the same room  
We never sleep there's just so much to do  
Too much to say  
Can't close my eyes when I'm with you   
Insatiable the way I'm loving you   
  
(Chorus)  
  
  
Turn the lights down low  
Take it off  
Let me show  
My love for you  
Insatiable  
Turn me on  
Never stop  
Wanna taste every drop  
My love for you  
Insatiable  
  
  
Turn the lights down low  
Take it off  
Let me show  
My love for you  
Insatiable  
Turn me on  
Never stop  
Wanna taste every drop  
My love for you  
Insatiable  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(NOTE: You should download this song, it's really good! I love it, and I reckon it should represent Inuyasha and Kagome! well, in my O.S.D.A fic lol)   
  
By the time the song had finished, Kagome too, had finished her task in unpacking her luggage. Folding the cardboard boxes, she put them in her cupboard, where her clothes were neatly lined.   
  
Kurumi sighed in relief, thinking that she didn't have to start doing homework now. She still probably would, but not right now. It was vacation, but this school was probably ahead of the college she had been in last year.  
  
Flopping backwards onto her top bunk, which she recognised as her own bed because it was as prettied as the other three. Kagome clicked. She hadn't yet finished her tsk.   
  
Hoping off, she finished through her closet and came back out with her doona cover, so that the doona didn't look so dull.  
  
Also she had a pillow cover, and they were matching. The pillowcase was special, because she had taken a picture of a jewel she had had for six years now, and she had gotten in imprinted on her pillow, and always slept with that pillow cover. The doona cover, well, it wasn't really matching, but its fate was.   
  
Kurumi's doona was crested with flames, everywhere. Not like those types for guys, the flames were more faded, and light coloured. Also, a Chinese dragon was on the inside, so it wouldn't seem that weird to the others in her roommates.  
  
Deciding she should get into a shower, Kurumi collected her bathroom accessories and went into the bathroom with a fluffy white towel, closing the door behind her.   
  
Turning the faucets, Kurumi hummed to herself quietly, not remembering she had left the CD player on, and on repeat.   
  
She paid no mind to anything else but her shower, something else that could easily relax her body.   
  
&&&  
A/U: * Zzzzzzzzz * ugh, again I have stayed up late for this chapter, and I need sleep, or I won't cope in school tomorrow. I have P.E (Physical education)   
  
First thing in the morning, for two periods! * Groan* And also we do this half a k run about three times, because we are practising for the cross country run, if anyone knows what that is, if you don't it's where you run around the streets, 2.7 k, and it's damn annoying.   
  
Because we have to wear our PJ's!!! For some reason, I don't know why. Ok, I need some sleep, and I'll do the next chapter tomorrow, so keep reading and reviewing! Ciao!   
  
! Kayama! 


	3. Recognise me

A/U: * GRrrrrrr * Sorry I'm not in a good mood because I have a day off school today and I was trying to look for a kimono to copy the design, and the cleaning lady found me on top of these drawers in the closet, so when she saw me she's like ' Oh god you scared the shit out of me!' and I'm like, I was just looking for something, gees.   
  
And she asked me in this accusing tone, 'You're supposed to be at school, and you're hiding??' I'm like, 'no, I was just looking for something.' And she went off somewhere with this 'that stupid lil brat' kinda expression, so I'm not in a good mood.   
  
Lol, I know it's funny but not when you're the scolded one. Anyway, I'll be putting up chapter three so please R&R!  
  
&&&  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or ranma1/2! Dang, huh?  
  
Mata aou ne  
  
Chapter 3. Recognise me  
  
&&&  
  
The darkness of the sky was pulling over the sunshine, the moon coming up into view as time went by quickly. Ranma's gang came into view of the building, which were their units.   
  
The group, Ranma, Kaichirou, Itsumi, Akane, Makiko and Kaori came in. The Michio-Narumi couple were still hanging out together somewhere, and Kagerou was called by his parents to have a special dinner for him, since it was the summer vacation.   
  
"Ahahahaha!!! I can't believe you pushed Kaichirou off the end of the pier Ranma."  
  
Ai giggled along with the other girls, Kaichirou grumbling and glaring off at Ranma as Ranma chuckled.  
  
"It was just too tempting, sorry Kaichi."  
  
Kaichirou, how ever, was looking off towards the bathroom. The room quietened as they followed his gaze, their eyes a mix of surprise and shock.  
  
Kurumi stood in her Chinese tank top, and pants she wore when she was training martial arts, looking at them with confused and yet again surprised look.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, I kind of moved in an hour ago."  
  
Kurumi said blushing madly, bowing a bit. Her hair was still a bit wet, but brushed.  
  
The girls looked at her with smiles now, but the guys were still awe struck.  
  
"No problem! We're you're room mates."  
  
Makiko said happily, Kurumi looking over the boys.  
  
"Boys are allowed to be room mates with girls?"  
  
She asked, Ai and Akane sweat dropping.   
  
"No, no, they're just visiting. Like, part of our group we hang out with."  
  
Kaori told her, Kurumi blushing a bit.  
  
"I'm Tendo Akane, and this is Ai, Makiko, and Kaori, your room mates. The guys are Ranma, Kaichirou, Itsumi and Tatsuya. And there are another three, but not present at the moment."  
  
Akane introduced, pointing to each person as she spoke their name.  
  
Kurumi bowed again.  
  
"I'm Arisegawa Kurumi. I just moved here from Tokyo."  
  
Akane shook hands with her and the three girls did too in turn.  
  
"She looks like a martial artist, eh Ranma?"  
  
Kaichirou whispered to him, Ranma nodding, thinking.  
  
"Yeah, you don't really see any girls with Chinese martial arts clothing around here."  
  
Kaichirou nodded agreement.  
  
The four girls were all chatting happily like babbling school girls do, Kurumi giggling and joining in. the guy groaned, and went to sit on Makiko and Akane's beds.  
  
"Are we gonna get any dinner or not?"  
  
Ranma grumbled, the girls giving him glares.   
  
"I'll go and start it up in the kitchen, you guys keep talking. And guys get to know Kurumi-chan too!"  
  
Kaori shouted as she took the bag of contents from Makiko, heading for the kitchen.  
  
So Akane brought Kurumi and the rest of the girls over towards the beds so they sat down on the ground, closer to the guys.  
  
"She ain't bad lookin' either."  
  
Kaichirou chuckled in a whisper, Ranma rolling his eyes.  
  
"Are you going to ask her out when you get to know her better?"  
  
Ranma grinned slyly at him, Kaichirou having a hint of red to his cheeks. Itsumi and Tatsuya went to help out with dinner, since Kaori asked them to from the kitchen.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
He whispered back, the boys chuckling.  
  
Akane turned to glare at them.  
  
"What are you boys snickering about? Come on, you should get to know Kurumi-chan better! She has interesting talents."  
  
Kurumi blushed again shyly.  
  
"Ok then, Arisegawa, how old are you?"  
  
Ranma asked, Kaichirou leaning in a bit too.  
  
"I'm nineteen this year."  
  
She told them, the guy's eyes widening.  
  
"So you're still eighteen now?! Woah! We're all 20 here."   
  
Kurumi blushed.  
  
"My mother wanted me too start college a bit early, so I started last year."  
  
She explained, Ranma and Kaichirou 'hmm'ing.   
  
"Where did you live in Tokyo?"  
  
Kaichirou asked, Kurumi looking slightly troubled. He wondered why.  
  
"Umm I lived at a shrine my father and mother built themselves."  
  
She said hesitantly.  
  
Kaichirou's heart sped up. A shrine?   
  
"So, are you a Miko?"  
  
Makiko asked, Kurumi once again stumbling on her words. Kaichirou raised an eyebrow slightly.  
  
"Ah, umm… well, you could… say that."   
  
She said, her cheeks tainted pink.  
  
Akane sighed happily.  
  
"A Miko, I love Miko clothing, I reckon it's so beautiful and soft. I wish we were in the feudal era."   
  
"Oh no you wouldn't."  
  
Kurumi blurted out before she could stop herself.  
  
Everyone gave her surprised looks, especially Kaichirou.  
  
"Um, my grand parents were interested in the sengoku jidai, and they researched things on it, and came up with things that weren't so, peaceful."  
  
She said, choosing her words slowly.  
  
Kaichirou was getting more interested and suspicious as it got.  
  
"Like?"  
  
He asked, encouraging her to continue.  
  
"Well, there's a tale that there was a hanyou, and he had been abandoned by his brother, once his parents had died. And he had been travelling all his life, until he met a Miko, and fell in love with her."  
  
She said, and Kaichirou new there was sadness toned in her voice.   
  
"And then, he fell in love with her reincarnation."  
  
Kaichirou finished.  
  
Kurumi looked up at him with widened eyes.  
  
"History books."  
  
He muttered, Ranma looking surprised at his best friend's actions.  
  
"Four hundred years ago, wasn't it?"  
  
Kurumi said, Kaichirou nodding. Akane, Makiko and Ai listened intently, liking how this story was going.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And that reincarnation, went by the name of - "  
  
"Dinner's ready!"  
  
Kaori shouted happily, Kurumi sweat dropping. Kaichirou nearly growled at Kaori for the interruption.  
  
"Ok, we're coming! Kurumi, wanna join us?"  
  
Akane asked, Kurumi smiling at her.   
  
"Sure, I'd love to."  
  
And the four girls stood, but the guys stayed, looking stern.  
  
"She knows better then the history books."   
  
Ranma said in a whisper, Kaichirou nodding.  
  
"She does, yes. I'm gonna ask her to come out side with me to the balcony, I'll ask her to finish the story."  
  
Ranma nodded, frowning at his friend. Kaichirou did have his own secrets, but he had his good reasons. And Kaichirou trusted Ranma with his secret, since he was the only one that knew.  
  
"Come on, Ramen is getting cold!"  
  
Kaori called the two over. Ranma and Kaichirou nodded and walked over to the table, looking for the empty seats.   
  
One between Itsumi and Akane, and another between Ai, and Kurumi. Ranma chose to sit next to his fiancee of course, Kaichirou having no choice but to sit next to Kurumi. Not that he minded.  
  
"Itadakimasu!"   
  
everyone said, and dug into the professional meals cooked by Kaori.   
  
"Mm, this miso Ramen is delicious Kaori-san!"  
  
Kurumi said, slurping feminine like, and trying not to make much noise.  
  
Kaori winked at her.  
  
"I love to cook, and a lot of it, since we have at least eight in our group."  
  
Kaichirou watched her eating, and knew he had seen someone eating so politely like that. In the past, yes.   
  
There was a sudden knock at the door, and everyone turned around to see a very tall guy walking in, about three years older then them all.  
  
"Hey Hikaru, what brings you here?"  
  
Ranma said, smiling up at the older guy.  
  
Hikaru winked, and then gave Kaichirou a small punch in greeting.  
  
"Hey little brother, I see you're having a nice time, celebrating the end of another college year eh?"  
  
Kaichirou chuckled, as Kurumi's gaze fell upon Kaichirou's brother. He had black hair, also, just like his brother, but he had two streaks of red on the sides, and he had it up in a loose ponytail, except the two red bangs.  
  
His clothes were well chosen too. A pear a black leather pants, and his jacket was thin, but warm looking. A pale colour, and he looked more of an office boss then a college student.  
  
Hikaru's eyes never left hers, and they were mixture of surprise and wonder.  
  
"Brother…"  
  
Hikaru said, leaving Kurumi's eyes and looking at him. Kaichirou nodded.  
  
"Yes, I know, she's new here."  
  
Hikaru smiled at Kurumi, putting out a hand.   
  
"My apologies, I am Hikaru Yamaguchi. Kaichirou's older brother."  
  
Kurumi smiled back and shook hands with him. His hands were way bigger then hers, well, it wasn't that he had huge hands, but she had smaller ones.  
  
"Nice to meet you Hikaru, I'm Arisegawa Kurumi."  
  
Hikaru raised an eyebrow at that name.  
  
"Kurumi, huh? Well nice meeting you, and nice you all too,"  
  
he said, smiling and waving to the all of them as they all chuckled and waved back.  
  
"But I have an important chore to attend. I will see you lot soon, I assume? Have a nice dinner, and don't get too drunk."  
  
He grinned, Ranma chuckling as the girls rolled their eyes.  
  
Hikaru winked at his brother once, raising suspicion to most of the group, and left without another word.  
  
Everyone turned to Kaichirou.  
  
"What was that about? He seemed interested in something."  
  
Kaichirou and Ranma grinned.  
  
"Oh he is, I bet."  
  
Kaori sighed, but resumed eating.  
  
"So what's our plans after dinner?"  
  
Akane asked, excited about having no homework to do, and having a lot of fun.  
  
"Lets see, how about FBAR? (Pronounced fubar)  
that'll be fun, and Hikaru gave us that create of Midori soda."  
  
Kaichirou said, the guys cheering and the girls sighing, but excited, what the hell.  
  
"FBAR? What's that?"   
  
Kurumi asked, Kaichirou grinning at her.   
  
"It's a drinking game. Fuck beyond all recognition."  
  
Kurumi sweat dropped.  
  
"You have a deck of cards in the middle of the table, and everyone picks a card in turn. We have a list with all the rules for each card, and what ever it says, you have to do."   
  
Kurumi gulped, finishing her Ramen, as most of everyone already had.  
  
"What would be the worst one?"  
  
she asked, Kaichirou thinking.  
  
"Probably siting on the waist of the person who gets the same card as you. And they're going to be lying down."  
  
Kurumi's cheeks flushed red as Ranma laughed.   
  
"Well, at least Michio and Narumi don't mind it."  
  
Makiko giggled, the others joining in.  
  
"Ok, lets clean up, then we can start the fun!"  
  
Kaori said, everyone agreeing and taking their bowls. Ranma nudged Kaichirou, and whispered something into his ear.   
  
"Hey Kurumi, wanna join me outside? If it's ok with you, I'd like to hear the rest of your story."  
  
Kurumi nodded with another blush, the rest of them giggling quietly as Kaichirou took her out onto the balcony.  
  
&&&  
  
A/U: . 


	4. Welcome back

A/U: Ok! Chapter 4 is gonna be Rock 'n Roll! Inuyasha and Kagome will come into this fic now, along with a couple of others. Ok, I looked at the reviews, and a couple of peeps are confused, so I'll explain at the end of the chapter! or I'd spoil everything! ^_^ R&R!!!  
  
&&&  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or ranma11/2. but that doesn't mean I'm not planning to steal them! ^_-  
  
Mata aou ne  
  
Chapter 4. Major surprise  
  
&&&  
  
The cold wind blew at their long hair, both pure black. Kaichirou and Kurumi stood at the balcony edge, just looking down at the streets of Osaka. (Sorry I know I used Osaka in my other story too, but I just love Osaka!)   
  
Kaichirou held a peaceful expression, one of no one had ever seen yet. Except the one he loved. Kurumi was closely beside him, also with a soft smile. It was time to reveal secrets, and comfort each other in them.  
  
"So, can you continue the story?"  
  
He asked softly, Kurumi smiling up at him and giving him a single nod. She felt at ease beside him, as if this wasn't the first time. And he did look strangely familiar, she didn't know why she hadn't noticed earlier.   
  
The same kinds of thoughts were on Kaichirou's mind too.  
  
"What was the reincarnation's name?"  
  
He asked, Kurumi looking over the streets again.  
  
"Her name was Higurashi Kagome."  
  
Kaichirou couldn't help but sigh at the name. Yes, it was comforting, more then his friends, he had to admit.  
  
"A normal high school girl, until her fifteenth birthday. She lived with her little brother, sorta, and her mother and grandfather. Her father and grandmother died in the same cause, and the house was at a shrine, too."  
  
Kurumi said, Kaichirou's heart pounding in his chest, screaming freedom.  
  
"Her cat, Buyo, had gone down to the bone eater's well, a secret 'ido' (well). She went to collect her cat, but at the same time, a Youkai rushed out of the sealed well, and grabbed her, pulling her back into the well. The Youkai, was called Mukade jourou, and she had been drawn to Higurashi Kagome, since she had the Shikon no Tama inside of her body."  
  
Kaichirou listened with his eyes closed, knowing all of this, but content in listening again.  
  
"Kagome somehow pushed the Youkai away, and she was teleported to another dimension; the sengoku jidai. She met a hanyou, who was struck to a tree by a Miko called Kikyou."  
  
Kaichirou slightly flinched at the name, but went unnoticed by Kurumi.  
  
"Kagome was captured by the village men, since she was unfamiliar to them. The village maiden, Kaede, took the girl into her hut, and they were disturbed in their talk, yet again by Mukade jourou. She ran to the well, where they got rid of the youkais, and got far to the Goshinboku tree. The hanyou awoke."  
  
"And he was very reluctant. Though there were humans around, also the jewel. He was to be free again."  
  
Kaichirou finished, unable to keep his mouth closed. Kurumi's eyes looked up at him surprised.  
  
"My family likes history too."  
  
He mumbled, Kurumi nodding as she continued.  
  
"She freed him, pulling out the enchanted arrow. And then he killed the mistress centipede, in one, swipe of his claws. Then at once, he demanded for the jewel which had been ripped from Kagome's body. Of course, the village maiden commanded her to keep it safe in her own hands. The demon got angry."  
  
She kept explaining, and Kaichirou was going to blurt out any moment.  
  
"He tried to kill her, but with a subduing spell Kaede had put on him, she was able to settle him. After that incident, they had agreed to fight together, to keep the Youkai away from the powerful jewel. Though they fought a lot."   
  
Kurumi added with a giggle, Kaichirou rasing an eyebrow. She liked having fights?  
  
"And I recall having to read her favourite moments in her adventures. Before she died, that is. Kagome put them into the history book."  
  
Kaichirou's heart sank. What was she on about?  
  
"Her favourite moments, were when he had first called her by her name. Secondly, when he had commented on liking her scent, when he was in his human form, weak and injured badly. Thirdly, was when he had promised to protect her, and his sword had first obeyed him. There are lots more, going on with the journey."  
  
Kurumi said, Kaichirou smiling.  
  
"Please, tell me all."  
  
Kurumi nodded, not minding it at all.  
  
"When he took her hand in his and yelled for her to come back to him, though she wasn't going anywhere. Throwing her back into the well to keep her safe. Saving her from the Miko, Kikyou. Yet again, saving her from the Miko, who was attempting to kill her with the orders of their worst enemy, Naraku. Saving her from the wolf demon Kouga, though he had gotten angry with her for letting the wolf demon escape. And so on."  
  
Kurumi said, taking a deep breath. When she looked up into Kaichirou's eyes, for a moment, she knew she saw very familiar eyes. And ones that showed love. But it soon disappeared in a flutter of eyelashes.  
  
"Should we go in? I think it's getting cold."  
  
Kurumi nodded, as he took her hand and gently squeezed. She smiled up at him.   
  
&&&  
  
The group inside were finished up cleaning, and were getting the big table ready for their game, FUBAR. Akane and Ranma were talking in whispers about Kaichirou and Kurumi.   
  
"They seem more then friends already, it's as if he's already met her before."  
  
Akane giggled, Ranma rolling his eyes.  
  
"He has."  
  
Akane looked surprised.  
  
"How?"  
  
Ranma chuckled, ruffling her hair.  
  
"You'll find out very soon."  
  
And as if on cue, Kaichirou and Kurumi came in, hand in hand.  
  
Ranma grinned.  
  
"So, how were the streets of Osaka from up above, eh?"  
  
He asked, Kurumi smiling at him.  
  
"It was beautiful, I love looking down at cities from up above, like the Tokyo tower."  
  
She said, Kaichirou giving Ranma a wink.   
  
"And, how was the talk?"  
  
Ranma asked, Kurumi looking shocked that he knew. Akane was looking from Ranma to Kaichirou suspiciously.  
  
"You two boys are hiding something from us."  
  
She grumbled, putting her hand on her hips. Kaichirou laughed along with Ranma.   
  
"Yes, and Kurumi needs to learn how to lie without spilling too much of the truth."  
  
Kurumi's eyes widened, as Kaichirou let her hand go, Ranma grinning.   
  
"W-what do you mean?"  
  
Kurumi stuttered. Did he not believe her about the history? Akane was looking at Kurumi with a frown too.  
  
"You gave me more then I bargained for, Kurumi."  
  
Ranma called over everyone, as Kaichirou beckoned for Kurumi to sit down at the table, which was now set up with eight cups and lots of bottles of Midori. The rest of the group joined, sitting down and taking a glass each.   
  
Kaichirou took a seat next to Kurumi, who was seeing the table to be far more interesting then history tells itself.   
  
Kaichirou took his glass, and put one in front of Kurumi, filling it for her. The others did the same, filling their glass.   
  
"Alright, I have an announcement to make."  
  
He stood, making Kurumi nervously tremble slightly. Everyone turned towards Kaichirou.  
  
"Just a few minutes a go, I was talking to Kurumi here, outside on the balcony. I asked for the whole story, though she hadn't completely finished telling it, since it was a very long story. But I just wanted to say, that Arisegawa Kurumi is not telling the whole truth."  
  
Everyone gasped, expect Ranma. They all gaped at Kurumi, who was paling.   
  
"I-I'm not lying, Kaichirou! That story was true - "  
  
"Ranma, the history books."  
  
Ranma went over to pile of books he had underneath the table, walked over to Kaichirou and put the books in front of him on the table.   
  
Kurumi starred at them, noticing one thing. That was the whole pile, the whole history of Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"Kurumi, here, is all the books we could find. They have a lot of information."  
  
He said, his face calm, but he couldn't help the grin.  
  
"And, the most information known, was up to the thunder brothers. There has been no book, that anyone has found with so much information, you had just told me."  
  
Kurumi's mind swirled. Ok, now she understood what was going on. Everyone's eyes were wide with shock at Kurumi.  
  
"And you know what the most interesting piece of information you provided me with is?"  
  
Kurumi shook her head, looking guiltily at the table still. She was taken by surprise when a strong arm wrapped around her waist and lifted her out of her seat.   
  
She looked up at the smiling and grinning face of Kaichirou, not able to help the blush on her cheeks.  
  
"What…?"  
  
She stammered, and she was answered immediately, right in front of them.   
  
Not in words, but actions.  
Kaichirou bent down and softly kissed her lips tenderly, everyone gasping and some screaming and some even hooting.  
  
She couldn't move. Kaichirou who had accused her of lying, was now kissing her.   
  
Kaichirou released her lips, looking into her eyes. those eyes, again were the loving, caring ones she had seen once before.  
  
Kaichirou turned to the group again, Ranma grinning widely. Kaichirou still had his arm around Kurumi, and held her close.   
  
"Everyone, the reason I say Kurumi is lying, is because she is not who she says she is."  
  
Kurumi knew now. She found out. Kaichirou was also lying. Wrapping her arms around him, she nuzzled his chest.  
  
Akane, Makiko, Ai, Itsumi, Tatsuya and Ranma all waited, waited for the big surprise.  
  
"Kurumi, tell them who you really are. And I will too."  
  
She nodded, and Kaichirou was slightly taken aback to see tears in her eyes. But they were happy tears.   
  
Kurumi turned around to face everyone with Kaichirou's arms still around her waist.  
  
"Everyone, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my real identity. My real name, is Higurashi Kagome."  
  
&&&  
  
A/U: _. 


	5. Major surprise

A/U: Hi!!! Chapter 5 is finished!!!!!!!!!!!!! And I'll be on chapter 6 soon! The two new characters revealed soon too! Don't forget to R&R!   
  
&&&  
  
Disclaimer: me no own Inuyasha, no Ranma! But soon will! BUWAHAHAHA!!(j/k)  
  
Mata aou ne  
  
Chapter 5. Everyone is here  
  
&&&  
  
Their eyes were popping out of their heads. Someone was going to faint. Well, if they didn't I will! (lol)  
  
The news was like a bomb exploding right in front of their face. And they weren't injured or anything.  
  
Kagome couldn't take it anymore, and she started sobbing into Kaichirou's chest. He hugged her tightly, smiling, as he soothed her.  
  
"Shhh… Kagome, it's alright. I'm here now. I'm here for you now."  
  
Kagome nodding, trying hard to keep her tears at bay. Ranma sighed, walking over to them. He extended a hand to the sniffling Kagome, smiling.   
  
"Nice to meet you, legendary Miko, Higurashi Kagome."  
  
Kagome smiled, as she shook his hand.  
  
"Oh my god…" Akane whispered, starring at Kagome. Makiko's jaw was hanging open.  
  
"You mean Higurashi Kagome that tamed that hanyou's heart?!"  
  
Kagome nodded, Kaichirou chuckling.   
  
"It's your turn, Kaichi."  
  
Kagome whispered, Kaichirou nodding.  
  
"So, Kagome was lying about herself, I was too. And for these two years now, sorry, but I have been living for two whole years as Yamaguchi Kaichirou. I am not Kaichirou, but the hanyou, Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha explained, Kagome smiling up at him.  
  
"This is the best day, of my life."  
  
She whispered. Inuyasha winked down at her.   
  
"Mine too, Kagome. I missed you, four years, four years I had to live with the fact that I wouldn't see you. But I knew we'd meet again, somewhere, somehow."  
  
Kagome hugged him tightly, Inuyasha twirling her around happily.   
  
"Kagome, what happened to you when I disappeared?"  
  
He asked, desperate for the answer. Everyone seemed to be listening. Kagome grit her teeth.  
  
"I killed him."  
  
Inuyasha nodded calmly, putting his chin atop her head, as everyone's eyes widened once again.  
  
"You killed who?!"  
  
Kaori shrieked, Akane looking shocked too.  
  
"I killed Naraku, for making Inuyasha, and everyone disappear."   
  
She seethed at the name, Inuyasha nodding.  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
Inuyasha asked, Kagome cracking her knuckles.  
  
Ranma was seated in his chair again, listening to his best friend's true story.  
  
"He said he banished you, so I could no longer see you ever again. He did that to everyone. All the villagers, Sango-chan, Miroku-sama, Seshoumaru, Kaede. Even Shippou-chan."   
  
Inuyasha caressed her hair, taking a good sniff. Yep, that was Kagome alright.   
  
"Ok, ok, wait one second. In our room, we have two history legendary people?"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha nodded at Akane's question.   
  
"Don't faint Akane."   
  
Ranma chuckled, Akane rolling her eyes.  
  
"Kagome, did he hurt you?"  
  
Inuyasha asked, Kagome shaking her head.  
  
"No, I killed him with three arrows, and then I went back to the well to seal. I started my life over again then."  
  
Inuyasha kissed her cheek.   
  
"I'm sorry I left you behind, we all are. We didn't want to, but we had to make new names, so people wouldn't notice."  
  
Kagome nodded, smiling up at him.   
  
"It's ok, Inuyasha. I understand."  
  
Then there was clapping, everyone cheering and hooting at them, their surprise obviously fading.   
  
Kagome blushed, but she was still smiling happily. Inuyasha chuckled. Then an idea came up. But before he could do anything, Itsumi raised a question.  
  
"How do we know she is Kagome? and that you're Inuyasha?"  
  
The couple blinked. And then Inuyasha grinned.   
  
He traced a finger down her neck to the nape, and found the faint marks, Kagome blushing.  
  
"See that Itsumi? I marked her right there, with my fangs."  
  
He said, Itsumi's eyes widening for the third time that night.  
  
"No shit…"   
  
Kagome clapped her hands together.   
  
"Inuyasha can you still transform?"  
  
Inuyasha grinned, nodding.  
  
"Of course."  
  
He said, letting her go. A kind of smoke screen appeared, everyone gasping, as Inuyasha was hidden in the smoke. A second later, he reappeared, in his hanyou form.  
  
Kagome hugged him tightly again, giggling.   
  
"Oh god, it is you, Inuyasha. We're back."  
  
Inuyasha chuckled, inhaling her scent deeply.   
  
"You smell wonderful still."  
  
He chuckled, Kagome blushing. Then he wrinkled his nose a bit.  
  
"Inuyasha, since you're a demon, and I know how demons live long, so I made a decision. With Naraku's Shikon no Tama."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened.  
  
"He had another one?!"  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"The truth was that Kikyou had one in her body, too. And she too had died, so he had stolen it from her body, and when I killed him, I found it, and I kind of… used it."  
  
Inuyasha blinked.  
  
"What?"  
  
Kagome frowned.  
  
"Are you angry with that?"  
  
"Angry?! No way! You're a demon now?!"  
  
He asked excitedly, Kagome nodding.   
  
"The same as you."  
  
Inuyasha hugged her tightly, making a purring sound.   
  
Everyone was just watching, stunned.   
  
Inuyasha took out his mobile phone.  
  
"Better ring Hikaru."  
  
Kagome blinked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
She asked, Inuyasha grinning.  
  
"Brother would want to see you too."  
  
Kagome's eyes sparkled as Inuyasha dialled a few numbers.  
  
"You mean Seshoumaru?!"  
  
Inuyasha chuckled at her excitement.  
  
"Of course."  
  
He winked, Kagome sqeauling and jumping up and down. Akane and the rest of the group came up to Kagome, asking her heaps of questions and all.  
  
"So you've fought lots of demons?"  
  
Kagome nodded at Ranma's question.  
  
"Sure. Though Inuyasha would be the one to kill it."  
  
She said, Inuyasha ruffling her hair.   
  
"Oh hey, Sesh."  
  
"Kaichi? What are you doing, don't say my real name!"  
  
"Why the hell not?"  
  
"Because you have you're friends over."  
  
"Anyway Seshoumaru you have to come over immediately. I mean, unless you want your tail scratched to bits."  
  
"Kaichi!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll be over in a second. Why though?"  
  
"Oh, just someone wants to see you."  
  
"Ok, fine, I'm coming."  
  
With that the brothers hung up. Kagome looked so excited she could of punched the daylights out of Ranma.  
  
"Hey Kagome, I've been wondering, do you do martial arts?"  
  
Ranma asked interestingly, Kagome nodding.  
  
"Yep, since I started my life over again, I thought I might do little more interesting stuff. like painting."  
  
Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her shoulder, Kagome smiling up at him. She reached up to scratch his ears, Inuyasha purring.   
  
Akane, Makiko and Kaori all squealed and ran over to them, taking in turns rubbing his ears as the guys sweat dropped.   
  
At that moment the door burst open and Hikaru once again came in, looking around.   
  
"Brother, who is that - "  
  
His mouth hung open as he saw all the girls crowded around his brother, in his true form.  
  
"Are you nuts - "  
  
"Seshoumaru!"  
  
"OOF!"  
  
Seshoumaru went down before he could scold his brother, as a warm weight tackled him down in a tight hug.  
  
Looking down, he found Kagome latched onto himself.  
  
"Kurumi? What are you doing?"   
  
He asked, sweat dropping. Inuyasha laughed from his spot. Kagome giggled as she nuzzled his neck, Seshoumaru's face going pink.  
  
"Seshoumaru, remember me? You know, Kagome?"  
  
Seshoumaru was awe struck.   
  
"W-wha-"  
  
He couldn't even form words. Kagome just giggled and sprang back into his embrace, as Seshoumaru slowly wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"K-Kagome… how come, when…"  
  
His words stumbled, Kagome smiling. Inuyasha was smiling at the two, though his ears constantly twitched.  
  
"I moved here an hour ago, and I'm Akane-chan and the other girl's new room mate. My mother thought I should go for a little travelling, so I came to Osaka."  
  
She explained, Seshoumaru finally smiling back at her. Tightening his arms, he took a sniff of her hair.  
  
"It's you alright."  
  
He chuckled, Kagome giggling as she snuggled deeper into his arms.  
  
"Oh I have missed you dearly, Kagome. What had happened to you when we all started to, fade?"  
  
He asked, Kagome looking up at him.  
  
"I killed Naraku."  
  
Seshoumaru looked surprised, but then he just smiled again.  
  
"Good for you, then. We thought he might still be lurking in this world, perhaps. And we were right."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in horror.   
  
"What?!"  
  
Seshoumaru, nodding. The others had come down to accompany Seshoumaru, looking to see if he too were a Youkai.  
  
"Hey Seshoumaru show them you're appearance, my ears are getting tired."  
  
Kagome giggled at Inuyasha as he grumbled and shook the giggling girl's hands off his canine ears.  
  
"I have no difference in this form except the elf like ears I have, and the markings on my face, and my hair turns white."  
  
Inuyasha grinned; he knew his brother was trying to hide his private little secret  
  
"Just show em your tail and they'll stick to you like magnets."  
  
Seshoumaru gulped, Kagome giggling. She stood up, as Seshoumaru sighed and did too, transforming into his Youkai form. Not the complete transformation.  
  
Akane, Makiko and Kaori all shrieked and ran towards the fluff behind him, Seshoumaru glaring at his brother.   
  
Kagome traced the lines on his cheeks, Seshoumaru taking her hand and kissing it tenderly. Ranma and Itsumi sweat dropped.   
  
Tatsuya was having a little peck at Seshoumaru's tail with the girls. (lol) Kagome blushed.  
  
"It is great to have you back though, Kagome. But my brother is going to pull my tail off if I don't let you go."  
  
He grinned, Inuyasha grumbling at him with his arms crossed. Kagom giggled and left Seshoumaru with the girls and Tatsuya, as Inuyasha kissed her cheek.   
  
"Kagome, as you heard before, Naraku is here."  
  
Kagome groaned, Inuyasha nodding. He sat down on the bed, beckoning her to come over. Kagome sat down in front of him, Inuyasha wrapping his arms around her from behind.  
  
"He knows I'm who I am, and the rest of us. Sango, Miroku, Seshoumaru."  
  
Kagome looked shocked.   
  
"Sango-chan and Miroku-sama is here?"  
  
Inuyasha winked and nodded.  
  
"Miroku is my room mate, along with Ranma and Tatsuya. Itsumi is with another few guys, as Ai is. Miroku's new name is Michio Agasaki, and Sango is Narumi Tanabe."  
  
He told her, as Kagome nodded, letting all this information sink in. Seshoumaru was trying to stop the girls from pulling at his tail which was oh so un fluffed.   
  
"Inuyasha, stop these crazy girls before I have no fur left on my tail!"  
  
Seshoumaru growled, as he came up to them with his tail in his hand to keep it away from them. Seshoumaru sat down next to Kagome on the ground, Kagom taking his battered tail in her hands, Inuyasha rolling his eyes.  
  
She started petting it softly, as she got out a small comb she had gotten from the plane she had flown on to Osaka.   
  
Seshoumaru started purring, Inuyasha pulling at Kagome's ears, he poked her nose, looked at her eyes and then to her mark. Kissing where he had marked with his fangs, he asked,   
  
"Kagome, why don't you show us your demon form."  
  
&&&  
  
A/U: Lol sorry, I forgot to stop typing, I couldn't stop after having Inu-chan and Kagome meet, and then fluffy. You see, when they had all defeated Naraku, they hadn't killed him.   
  
And when Naraku wasn't bothering them, and Seshoumaru had been living in that suitable house with Rin (He had made Jaken go his own way since Jaken was getting annoying hehe)  
  
Kagome had a habit of brushing Seshoumaru's tail for him. That made him purr, just like when Inuyasha gets his ears scratched! Also, there are now two character introduced.  
  
Yamaguchi Kaichirou - Inuyasha   
Yamaguchi Hikaru - Seshoumaru   
  
Sango and Miroku will come to meet Kagome shortly, so don't worry! 


End file.
